


stupid, silly things.

by ItchyToaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Richie is a drunk mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItchyToaster/pseuds/ItchyToaster
Summary: Eddie doesn't mind working late hours. Until he does. A lot.





	stupid, silly things.

Though Eddie was sitting comfortably in the computer chair by the front desk, he could hear the wind rustling the trees outside the entrance. The sound was relaxing, soothing, enough to put him asleep, but that was the last thing he was going to do.

Working the night shift at his dorm’s front desk was easy enough. Sure, there was an occasional drunk student or lost delivery man searching to drop off taco bell at 3 AM, but during the long hours of the night, Eddie was able to study, get homework done, hell, even watch Netflix if he was feeling ‘risky’ enough. Though it meant being groggy during classes, those checks made all the tiredness suddenly melt away. At least, most of the time.

Eddie’s feet were propped up on the desk as he leaned back in his chair, quietly listening to some lofi music to help clear his head. With finals around the corner, Eddie was desperate for any escape, even if that meant through work. He tossed at stress ball into the air, his eyes fixed on the small thing spinning briefly before dropping back down into his hands. The action kept his mind busy to some capacity, and with his coffee cup already empty, it seemed he would have to keep himself awake.

As he tossed the ball into the air again, the front door opened. Eddie’s feet dropped from off the desk, situating himself back into a professional position, or as professional as one could be at four in the morning. A student stumbled in, obviously intoxicated. Usually, Eddie would ignore any person that came in, knowing that neither party wanted to be interacted with. Regrettably, Eddie had no such luck.

The student pushed open the door, looking as if it took all his weight to move it. Besides his obviously mused hair and slightly foggy glasses, the obvious thing about him was his missing shirt. He seemed to seldom care, his semi-tattooed chest splotchy and red, all the way up to his neck and face, which was plastered with a comical, lucid grin. As he approached the desk, his lanky limbs seemed to follow behind him, swinging lazily before bracing him against the desk.

“ _Hey_.” He hiccuped. Eddie’s brow knitted, unsure if he was blinking slowly or attempting to wink. “Hi,” He managed, watching as the student straightened up, stretching comically with a loud yawn. “Can I help you..?” He tried to remain as professional as possible, though he knew who this student was. None other than the class clown and the most obnoxious kid in his PSYCH 240: Richie Tozier. Eddie had been distracted by his classmate numerous times, but never like this. Especially with Tozier’s jeans riding so low on his bony hips, it was a little hard to keep his eyes up. Eddie blamed it on the sleep that weighed down his eyelids, though the childish crush he had on his classmate began to stir in him.

“ _Eddieeee_ ,” The raven-haired man giggled, resting his upper body on the desk in front of Eddie. “How ya’ doin’ sweet stuff?” He hummed, puckering his lips and making a comical kissing sound.

Eddie’s brow arched, pushing his computer chair away from the desk. “Richie,” He folded his arms. “What are you doing here? Do you even live here?”

Suddenly, Richie’s reddening face was worried. “Nah, Eds, thas’ what I came t’tell you ‘bout,” He rose himself up for a moment as if to gather himself, but as he began to speak, Richie’s body began to sink back down onto the desk. “ ‘m s’posed to be stayin’ with someone here but he’s not answering his phone. Could y’ let me in?”

Eddie frowned. It was obvious what was happening, and though Eddie couldn’t let Richie in even if he wanted to, something instinctual told him not to anyway, something a little jealous, if he wanted to admit it.

He shook his head. “No, Richie, go home. I can call you an Uber if you need to.” Eddie offered, watching as the drunk’s lips turned into a pout, whining unhappily, an endearing sight if Eddie admitted it. “Awh c’mon Eds. Pretty please? With a lil’ cherry on top? Whip cream too?” Richie smiled lazily, his wide blue eyes beginning to shut as he spoke, eyelids moving slowly with every blink. “No Richie,” Another whine. “Besides,” Eddie shrugged. “You’re not even in a fit state for a hookup.”

Richie shot up, brows furrowed. “ _Hookup_?” He parroted. “Eds no no no  _no_ ,” He shook his head, almost violently so, glasses moving to and fro with his curls. “Jus’ a friend,” Again, his arms began to give way, and he sank back down to Eddie’s level. “Besides,” His pink lips broke into another cartoonish smile of glee. “If there’s anyone in this buildin’ I was gonna hook up with, is’ gonna be you!” Richie practically sang the last word, reaching out and poking Eddie’s nose. He erupted into a laugh as Eddie’s face contorted, his freckled cheeks red.

Eddie tried to act annoyed, though the newfound information delighted him. He set it aside, however, remembering he did have a job to do. Shaking off his tiredness and irritation, Eddie quickly shifted into what his friends had dubbed ‘Doctor K.’which basically made him good at his job. “That’s nice of you, Richie,” He laughed quietly, moving the other man’s hand away from his face, though Richie’s long fingers had already begun to entangle with Eddie’s, much like a child grasping for its mother’s hand. He allowed Richie to hold him. “But we need to get you home. Where do you live?”

Richie mumbled into the back of his elbow, his head moving. “Head up, Rich,” Eddie instructed, using his free hand to help Richie’s head up. “Where’s your dorm?”

“Northshore.” Richie hummed, smiling a little as his head was cradled. “Y’gonna take me, Eds?”  

Eddie laughed, nodding. “Yeah, one second. Can I have my hand back?” With a whine of reluctance, Richie let go, allowing Eddie to dial the desk phone. After two rings, he got an answer.

_“McGill front desk, this is Beverly.”_

“Bev! It’s Eddie. I’ve got a drunk student here I need to get back to Northshore. I’m gonna take him in the golf cart. Can you cover for me in Clarke until then?”

_“Yeah, no problem. I’ll be there in like 5 minutes.”_

Eddie hung up, returning his attention to the drunk man now quietly sleeping on his desk. A small smile cracked on his face as he watched, chuckling softly. “Richie,” He cooed. Though he tried not to let his crush get the best of him, he couldn’t help how endearing Richie was. “Hey, I’m gonna take you home now, okay?” Richie cracked a smile, his head slowly raising up.

“M’kay.” His eyes never left Eddie as he got up from his seat behind the desk. “Can y’carry me?” He asked hopefully, attempting to stand upright though his limbs threatened to betray him at any given moment.

“Here,” Eddie offered, moving close so Richie’s arm could rest over his shoulders. He tried to ignore to the closeness of Richie’s bare body, the warmth radiating off of his skin and the way his muscles moved with him “How’s that?” He asked, looking up to the drunk man. He got a hum of approval as they left the building. Lips pressed to Eddie’s curls, pulling away with a comical kiss noise. “My hero!” Richie cried, his voice a pitch higher.

Eddie rolled his eyes, helping the lanky man into the golf cart before hopping into the driver’s seat. Immediately after he sat down, Richie’s head rested on his shoulder, dark curls tickling the curve of his neck. “Thank y’ Eds.”

“No problem.” Eddie began driving. “And it’s Eddie.” He finally corrected, though he was sure it wasn’t going to stick.

“Nah,” Richie snorted. “You’ll always be Eds.”

Because of the late hour, getting to Northshore wasn’t much of a problem. The streets, though usually littered with students in a similar state as Richie, were nowhere to be seen, presumably cooped up inside studying away. However, Richie only bragged about ‘not having to study’.

“Comp sci’s easy Eds. Y’should try it.” Eddie could feel the movement of Richie’s jaw as his head lolled on his shoulder with every turn of the golf cart. He only chuckled in response, knowing that computer science was the last place he wanted to be, though he commended his classmate for the work.

The puttering of the engine stopped as Eddie parked the car, leaving them in the eerie silence of twilight. It enveloped the two of the briefly before snoring came from Eddie’s right.

“C’mon, we’re here,” Slowly, he pushed Richie back upright, getting out of the cart to help the tower of lanky liquid limbs into the dorm. His arm wrapped around Richie’s bare middle, trying to keep him upright as they walked. A delighted giggle came from above him, the taller man squirming.

“S’stop Eds ‘m ticklish!” Richie cackled, pushing the shorter man away, or attempting to, his hands and arms basically putty from the alcohol. Eddie couldn’t help but giggle at the other man’s attempt to push him, his long fingers only brushing against his face. The uninhibited laugh brought a smile to his face.

“Tired, Richie?” Eddie fished for his ID, unlocking the door and letting the two of them into the building. At the front desk at one of his colleagues, who he greeted with a smile, and who Richie greeted with a shout.

“ _Hey_! Lucy! Luh-loo-loosy! I know you!” Richie sang happily, giving a grand wave to the receptionist, who, though also visibly tired, smiled.

“Hi, Richie, Eddie.” She couldn’t help but laugh, looking to Eddie with sympathy. “Where’d you find him?”

“Clarke—” Eddie tried to explain the situation, about how he just needed to get Richie in his room, but he was cut off by his drunk counterpart, his voice loud. “Oh y’mean where did I find him? ‘Ve been searchin’ for this guy for- _eva_.” Richie leaned in as best he could, though he still clung to Eddie like a crutch. “Lame-o was workin’ onna weekend.” He whispered, though his volume hadn’t changed a bit.

Eddie rolled his eyes, this time visibly irritated. Lucy laughed. “Need to get in?” She asked, unable to help the grin on her face. “ _Please_.” He groaned, his ‘doctor’ act starting to fall as Richie began to sing the song about pina coladas and the rain. The two of them walked into the building, Eddie trying to ask what floor Richie lived on while he kept singing.

 _“If you like makin’ love at midnight!”_ Richie cried as they stepped into the elevator, and with the sound going nowhere, his shrill voice only amplified. “Eds,” He finally giggled, resting against the elevator wall. “Y’like makin’ love at midnight?”

Eddie ignored the question and the heavy weight of Richie’s body against him. “What floor are you on?”

“Six. Room your mom.”

“ _Richie_.”

“Six twenty-seven, promise this time.” Richie crossed his heart, his lips put into the comical pout that Eddie immediately forgave without another word. With his free hand, or whatever part wasn’t crushed by Richie, he punched the elevator button. The two of them practically fell out of the elevator once they reached the sixth floor, no thanks to Richie’s body being pressed against Eddie for the majority of the trip up.

As they walked through the hall, Richie was still sleepily humming the song, his arm draped over the shorter man’s shoulders. Without realizing it, Eddie had begun to hum along too; the song was catchy.

 _“If you’re not into yoga… if you have half a brain…”_  He half murmured, half sung, not realizing Richie had stopped to listen.

“Y’gotta nice setta’ pipes there, Eds,” Richie smiled, giggling at the familiar shade of red Eddie’s freckled cheeks turned. “Probably sound real nice in other things.” He gave a comical, ridiculous wink, making Eddie roll his eyes. He glanced at the rooms they passed, finally landing on 627.

“Here we are.” Eddie sighed, almost disappointed that he had to let the dashing drunken man leave. “Get to bed,  _okay_?” He asked earnestly, helping Richie unlock and open the door, pushing it open.

Richie nodded, walking past the threshold, but, instead of continuing, he rested on the door frame, his lower lip pursed and his blue eyes wide with comical sorrow. “Y’gotta go?” He asked, his voice soft and sad. Eddie couldn’t help but make a similar face of disappointment, nodding. He rested on the other side, waiting for Richie to make his way into his room, half afraid he would follow him right back out.

He gave him a weak smile. “Yeah, I do… I’ll see you in class, though, right?” Richie nodded, eyes casting to the ground. He fell silent for a moment, lost in his own thoughts.

Richie’s movements were suddenly quick. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation, maybe it was just from the stress of finals, or maybe it was because Eddie wanted it to happen, but he didn’t move. Richie’s lips collided with his own in a messy display of affection, and Eddie tried his best to catch up, kissing back earnestly. His hands cupped Richie’s face, pushing him away before anything else could continue.

“ _Richie_ ,” It felt like his breath had been snatched from him, taken with the kiss. His pupils were blown, cheeks flushed. The other man smiled; his face was tired but gleeful.

“Jus’ a lil’ g’night kiss, Eds.” Richie smiled, leaning in again to plant another wet, messy kiss to his lips. Eddie, still mildly stunned, returned, trying to comprehend what just happened. “I uh,” He stuttered, blinking up at the taller man. “Goodnight.” His lips broke into a smile, the action unsure but there, attempting to reciprocate.

Richie giggled. He looked like he was going to turn away, but he leaned in once more, another wet kiss placed on Eddie’s lips. “One more for good luck,” He chuckled, watching Eddie’s stunned face. “Y’cute, Eds. Go get your cutie rest.” Richie snorted at his own joke, smiling as he closed the door, calling out another ‘goodnight’ from behind it.

Eddie blinked, swallowing thickly. His phone began to ring. Realizing it was Bev, he picked it up. “Yeah?”

_“How’s Trashmouth?"_

“In bed,” Eddie answered, walking back to the elevator. “He uh, he’s fine.” On the other end, Beverly laughed

_“You sound like you saw a ghost.”_

“No I’m good,” Eddie fibbed. “I’m on my way back now.” He hung up soon after, trying to calm the fluttering of his heart and the flush in his chest. After the elevator doors closed behind him, Eddie let out a guttural groan, his head dropping into his open hands. God, he needed to get to bed.


End file.
